Lizzy Swan
by sweet10honey
Summary: I'm 10 years old girl Lizzy. My mom is Bella Swan, and I don't know who my father is. On mom's bestfriend, Alice's birthday,her adopted older brother Edward joined the dinner. Nobody had a thought that his appearance would change our world...
1. Alice's Birthday Dinner Part 1

_Hi :D_

_This is my second fan fiction!! _

_The idea of this story hit me when I was waiting for the flight at the airport..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this:D_

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Alice's birthday Dinner - Part 1**

**Lizzy's POV**

I'm 10 years old girl Elizabeth Swan, but I'd like to be called Lizzy. My mom is Bella (short form of Isabella) Swan, and I don't know who my father is. I asked mom so many times, but sad expression crossed every time I asked, and I knew she didn't want to talk about it. So I gave up.

My mom is best friends with Alice & Jasper (Alice's husband) and Rosalie & Emmet (Rosalie's husband) since she was in a collage. I love them all. They really take good care of me. Alice always picks me up after ballet lessons every Friday and stayed at our apartment whenever mom had to work overtime. Mom is an editor working at the publishing company, and they have meeting on Fridays. Anyway, when Alice cannot pick me up, Jasper, Emmet or Rosalie always does.

Anyway, I love reading, and my favorite books are classic ones such as Pride & Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights. However, there are two things I don't like.

First, it is males. I'm scared of them-except Jasper and Emmet. A year ago, mom dated a guy named Jacob. He seemed nice at first, but after 2 weeks, he started to beat me whenever we were alone. He said that mom and he had no time together because of me. I was always covered in bruises. but I tried to hide. I just couldn't tell her. I didn't know how to tell. However, when I was sick and mom helped me to change the clothes, she discovered.

_"Lizzy, what happened to you?" _

_I opened my mouth, but no word came out, and I started to cry._

_"Oh, sweetheart... " She pulled me into a hug. "Please tell me what happened to you..."_

_"J-Jacob..." _

_Then I started to tell her. How he started to beat me, and why. _

_"Oh honey..." She was sobbing. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry that I didn't notice earlier... I'm sorry..."_

_"Please don't tell... him... that I told you..." _

_"I won't."_

That night, she broke up with him, and we never saw him again.

Second thing I don't like is darkness. It is related to the first problem. a year and a half before Jacob, mom was having a relationship with Taylor. Just unlike Jacob, he was not nice from the beginning. One day, mom had to work late, and since Alice&Jasper and Rosalie&Emmet was on the vacation, she had to ask Taylor to babysit me. When he came to our apartment, he started to drink beer which he brought in. He got drunk eventually, and started to beat me. I went to my room to get away from him. But before I could lock my door, he was in my room where no lights were on, and started to beat me hardly. When I smelled the blood, which was coming from my head, I lost my consciousness, and I was in the hospital when I woke up. So I cannot sleep or be in the darkness, because Taylor starts to hunt me.

Anyway, today is Alice's birthday, and we are having a dinner with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie at Alice&Jasper's apartment. And Alice said that Edward, who is Alice's adopted older brother and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie's best friend would be coming. He is a new layer who moved in to this town just a few days ago.

"Lizzy, you have to change into the clothes Alice had chosen!" Mom was suddenly at my door, already dressed in a dark blue blouse, with a beige skirt.

"Mom, you look great!!" I ran toward her and hugged.

"Thank you, honey. But now, it's your turn to look great."

Mom helped me to change into a pair of jeans, and a floral print blouse. Then she tied my brown hair into a pony tail. I went to the bathroom to check but I found out that everything was much the same. Pale skin, brown eyes, brown hairs... I only had same eyes and hair from my mom, and the other feature all belonged to unknown man.

"Lizzy, we have to go."

So I went to the doorway, and we made way to the car.

Alice and Jasper are living in a flat, 5 minutes from our place, and 10 minutes from Emmet&Rosalie's place. It's really good to have someone I know so close. We often eat dinner together at each others place, and when mom has to work late or has some important appointment that child cannot go, they always take care of me.

When we arrived, everybody except Edward was there.

"Hi, Bella! Hi, Lizzy!" Everyone greeted us, and Emmet pulled me into a big hug. He always do that, and I love that.

Soon after he released me, the door bell rang, and a tall guy with reddish blond and green eyes came in.

"Edward!! It's so good to see you!!" Alice rushed to Edward, and they hugged each other tightly. Then, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper did the same thing.

"Edward, I want you to meet my best friend Bella Swan, and her daughter Lizzy." When everybody calmed down, Alice announced .

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said, probably to my mom. I could see her blushing .

Then, he kneeled in front of me to meet my gaze. When our eyes met, he smiled warmly.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you, Lizzy."

Suddenly, I was scared. Even though his smile was gentle, and he is Alice's brother, he was male. So I tried to hide myself behind Jasper, who was standing right beside me.

Jasper sensed my fear, and immediately scooped me up into his arms. He stroked my back softly while I cried.

"It's okay, Lizzy, it's okay... Nobody is going to hurt you..." He whispered to my ear over and over again, until I calmed down.

"Lizzy, I'm going to help Alice and Rosalie at the kitchen, so can you be with boys for a while?" I heard my mom say while I relaxed in Jasper's arms. I just nodded in agreement. Mom kissed my cheek and left.

"So, what are we going to do with you, little-Lizzy?" Jasper said after a minute, tickling me.

I started to laugh.

"Jasper, stop!!" I gasped for the air.

When he finally stopped, and I calmed down, I told him what I wanted to do.

"Can I play the piano?" We have no money to buy a piano, and since Alice played, I always practiced here.

"Of course, little-miss-Bennet!" I chuckled. 'little-miss-Bennet' is my favorite nickname, from my favorite book, Pride & Prejudice.

When Jasper placed me on the chair in front of the piano in the living room, I saw Emmet and Edward sit down on the couch. I started to play.

"Wow! Great Lizzy!!" Jasper said when I finished.

"Was it a new one?" Emmet asked from the couch.

"Yes. Mrs. Blythe wrote for me." I told him shyly. Mrs. Blythe is my piano teacher, and she writes a songs only for her favorite students.

"Mrs. Blythe? How is she doing?" I didn't hear Edward coming near the piano. And I was confused. Why did he asked?

"She was my teacher, too. " He said smiling warmly, and never moving toward me.

"She's always great." I said after the shock disappeared. Mrs. Blythe is 67 years old, but she always acted like she was 30.

"That's might be true." Then he laughed quietly.

"Liz, how's your ballet lesson going?" Emmet asked after a moment.

I just shrugged. I'm not very good at it, but neither very bad at it.

"I'm really glad that you are not that clumsy like your mom. I can't imagine how would it be if two clumsy person lived in a same place." All of us except Edward laughed at that.

"What do you mean by 'clumsy person'?"

"Just wait and see. There's no day when Bella won't trip at something." Just when Emmet said this, a huge noise came from the kitchen, then girls screams.

"Bella!!"

"Told you so." We all laughed.

* * *

_How was it? Please tell me if you liked or not:)_

_I already wrote Part 2, so I will update tomorrow._

_People who are reading my other story, "The Lost Memory" would probably think that I stopped writing the story, but that's not true. It's just this story came into my mind, and I really wanted to share my story. So, don't worry or be disappointed:D I will continue "The Lost Memory"._

_See you soon,_

_Sabrina_


	2. Alice's Birthday Dinner Part 2

_Hi!_

_Thank you for the reviews!! I'm really happy that you liked!!!_

_And thank you for adding my story to your list of Story Alert, and Favorite Stories:D_

_I'm sorry... this chapter is much shorter than the first one:(_

_I hope you enjoy!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Alice's Birthday Dinner - Part 2**

We kept the conversation for half an hour. Mostly, Jasper and Emmet asked the questions about school, ballet lessons and books that I recently read. When I said I was reading Wuthering Heights, both Jasper and Emmet complained why I read that over and over again.

While this conversation, Edward said nothing directly to me which I was glad.

When Rosalie called for us that dinner was ready, we went to sit down. I sad down at my usual place, between mom and Alice, and Edward sat down mom's other side.

The table was full of conversation, and laughter. I noticed mom blushing a lot, and realized that she was talking with Edward whenever she wasn't talking with me. But I couldn't hear what they were saying, or understand why mom was blushing...

When we finished the dinner, birthday cake, and giving Alice presents, it was almost 11 and I was already falling asleep on the couch.

"Oh my god, we have to go back." I heard mom say from somewhere far away.

"I'll carry her." Before I could think about whose voice was, somebody pulled me into his arms. I didn't know whose arms were, so I flinched in fear.

"Lizzy, it's Jasper. I'm just carrying you." These were the last words I heard, and I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, it was already 2 in the afternoon. So I quickly made my way to the kitchen, where my mom usually is.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Mom gave me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. I made some of your favorite blueberry pancakes. Do you want to eat?" I became ecstatic at her words, and nodded with a huge smile. Mom giggled.

"So, did you enjoy the dinner last night?" Mom asked after a few minutes watching me eat.

"Hum-hum..."

"What did you talk about with boys when I was in the kitchen?"

Mom always uses the word 'boys' to describe Jasper and Emmet though they are no longer the age of 'boys'. But I liked 'boys' because 'males' were terrifying words.

"First, I played the piano, and Edward said that Mrs. Blythe was his teacher, too. Then we talked about my school, ballet lessons, books... Lots of stuff."

"Was Edward nice to you?" She asked in a wary tone.

"I think so... He never said anything directly to me after giving the comment about Mrs. Blythe."

"Lizzy... Edward came here this morning, and he handed me this to give to you. He also said that he was sorry for scaring you last night." Mom said hesitantly, and watching my expression. She handed me a CD of classic music. It was Mozart.

"Mozart? How did he know my favorite composer?" I asked in shock. I was sure of not saying anything about Mozart last night.

"He asked me at the dinner."

I was really surprised. Mozart has always been my favorite composer, and I had only one CD. But that's not the all reason I was shocked. It's a person who gave me this. Why Edward gave _me_ the CD? Guys that mom dated before never gave me something.

"He said Mozart was his favorite, too." Mom said quietly. "Do you want to listen?"

I just nodded. I was still in shock.

* * *

_I updated the next chapter as well:D_

_Please read that, too!! _


	3. Thank you Edward

**Chapter 3: Thank you Edward**

A week and a half passed since Alice's birthday. But everything seemed quite the same.

Monday- School, ballet lesson

Tuesday- School

Wednesday- School, piano lesson

Thursday- School

Friday- School, ballet lesson, dinner with Alice&Jasper at our flat

Saturday- Shopping with mom, Alice and Rosalie

Sunday- Picnic at the park with Alice&Jasper, Rosalie&Emmet , mom, and Edward

The thing that was different was Edward. He joined all of our activities. And he talked with mom a lot. I couldn't always hear what they were talking about, but I could see mom blushing a lot, and she seemed really happy. I had never seen her happy like this before. So I was happy too.

However, I still had the problem with Edward. I was still scared of him. But he never seemed to ignore me. Whenever I looked at him, he always smiled at me. Just smiled, and said nothing. And I started to like his smile.

He also joined our dinner with Alice&Jasper at our place last Friday. I wanted to thank him for the CD, but I couldn't go to him alone. So I asked Jasper for help, and he said he would go with me. I felt comfortable at that time.

However, When I saw him watching TV at our couch, I was scared. I ran to my room, and heard jasper following me.

"Lizzy?"

"I-I'm scared..." He knelt and hugged me tightly.

"Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be scared of. You are just going to say 'Thank you', Lizzy. And I will be beside you whole the time."

He just hugged me until I stopped crying and calmed down.

"Let's go, Lizzy. You are a big girl!" He started to lead me to the couch.

"Edward?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes?" Edward turned to face him, and smile spread his face as he saw me.

"Lizzy has something she wants to tell you."

"Yes, Lizzy?" He said really gently.

I opened my mouth to say the words, but no word made its way.

"Lizzy?" Jasper knelt beside me. I inhaled deeply.

"T-Thank you for the CD..." My voice was so small that I wasn't sure if he caught me. But he could hear me.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you liked it." He said with a crooked smile. "I brought you some other CDs of Mozart. Do you want to listen?"

I nodded in shock. Why is he so nice to me?

Then I heard Jasper pointing the CD player for Edward, and the beautiful music filled the room. I felt my self lost slowly in the music...

Since that day, Edward has brought me CDs of Mozart and other classical music every time we meet. And I found myself feeling comfortable having Edward around. Now I can say 'Hi' and 'thank you' normally. But I couldn't trust him fully yet. And he never pushed himself me to like him.

Today is Wednesday so I went to piano lesson at Mrs. Blythe's house, a few blocks away. After a hour and a half lesson finished, I made my way to go home. Then, I heard one of the most terrifying voices.

"Hello, Lizzy."

I froze, and saw Jacob moving toward me. I didn't want to believe that this was really happening.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, how's your mom doing?" He took another step toward me. He had a strange, terrifying smile on his face.

I knew that if I didn't say something, he would get impatient and beat me. But I couldn't, just like any other time. I was frozen in the place, unable to move and speak.

Then just as I predicted, he became impatient, and hit my face. I fell on the ground. I felt something warm falling down my neck, and realized that it was my own blood. The smell made me dizzy.

"You are the same as before. Never answer my questions!!" He said as he kicked my body hard. I screamed in pain, but he covered my mouth in his dirty hand.

"Do you want to know what your mom told me that night? She said that she loved me, but she had to stop it because of you!" I knew this was not true. I heard every word she said in the phone.

Now he was kicking and beating my body. I couldn't see because tears filled my eyes. But I could feel the pain.

"Let go of her!!" I heard somebody say.

Jacob stopped for a moment in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Let go of her NOW!! Or I'm going to call the police."

Jacob flinched at the word 'police', and took a step back from me. But he leaned down and whispered to my ear.

"Don't think that you are safe now, Lizzy."

Then, I heard him go away.

"Lizzy." Edward was at my side at once, and he pulled me into his arms.

I didn't flinch at his touch.

"I-I was scared... I was scared..."

"Shh... you are safe now..." He chanted as I cried harder in his chest.

Then he pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and made a call.

"Bella" He spoke in serious tone. I heard mom say something.

"Lizzy got injured. She has to go to the hospital. Can you come to Mrs. Blythe's to pick up?"

I barely heard the last words. The dizziness from the smell of the blood was impossible to resist, and everything went blank.

* * *

_How was it? _

_Please tell me what do you think about this chapter:D Thank you*_

_Sabrina_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I'm sorry. This is not a chapter:(**

_**I want to ask you an important question. So please don't just skip this!!!**_

_As you know, this story is written in Lizzy Swan's point of view. But **I want to ask you if you'd like to read (or it would be alright to have) Edward or Bella's point of view.** It would include Edward and Bella's time together._

_Please let me know what you think about this!!!_

_Thank you, and I'm sorry again not posting chapter but probably, an annoying author note._

_Sabrina_


	5. I'm fine

_Hello! _

_I am sorry that it took so long:(_

_School's been busy... lots of tests!!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter:D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: I'm fine**

**Lizzy Swan**

I woke up and found that I was in the dark room. There was no light. Immediately I got panicked and screamed in fear.

I heard fast foot steps. But fear grew as I couldn't see their face.

A few seconds later, lights were finally turned on, and I could see Edward, Carlisle (Alice's father), and a nurse in the room. I stopped screaming but tears didn't.

Edward took me out of the bed, and pulled me into his arms. He stroked my back gently.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to put the light on, Lizzy. I promise that it won't happen again." He whispered to my ear as I cried in to his chest.

"Mom…" I mumbled. I couldn't see her, and panic grew even more.

"Shh… She will be right back….she's just filling the papers…"

Edward wiped my tears with his finger gently.

"Lizzy, are you in pain?" Carlisle asked me and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I shock my head. I didn't feel any pain. I had just been scared.

"She's afraid of darkness." Edward told him though he already knew this.

"I'm sorry that I left you with no light. A nurse must have forgotten." His voice was now full of realization.

A few minutes passed, and I slowly relaxed in Edward's arms. I felt exhausted. Both Edward and Carlisle could see that.

"Lizzy, you have to sleep now."

I wanted to resist, but my eyelids were impossibly heavy. So I closed my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Would mom be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

"Would you be there?"

"I'll be, if you want me to."

"I want you to be here…"

He chuckled lightly. It was a beautiful sound.

And I went to sleep.

********************

I heard somebody sobbing quietly. It felt like I was still in dream. I wanted so much to open my eyes to see what was happening or move my body, but they were too heavy for me. So I just listened.

"Shh… Bella… She's going to be alright…" It seemed that mom had been the one who was sobbing, and Edward was trying to calm her down.

I was really glad that Edward was with mom, comforting her. She was always worrying about everybody else around her.

"I know… it's just… I can't stop thinking what would have happened if you hadn't been there……and how… bad I am… as a m-mother…." Mom paused there for a moment. "She's always the one who gets hurt… and I can't protect her…" She started to cry harder.

I wanted to tell her that she was the best mother in the world. But neither my mouth nor eyes opened.

"Bella, you are a great mother. You care a lot. Everything comes on the first of your list when it is about Lizzy. And most of all, you love her. So much. I can't imagine a mother better than you." Edward said all the things I wanted to say, and more than I wanted.

"Oh, Edward…" She started to cry again, but I knew she was crying because of happiness.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward said concerned.

"Thank you very much for saying that. And for saving Lizzy."

"Anytime."

Then I heard an unfamiliar music. It sounded like a lullaby.

********************

Once again I started to fall asleep.

When I woke up again, finally opening my eyes, I saw worried faces of mom and Edward. I smiled at them. I was just happy to see them again.

"Oh, Lizzy… I was so worried about you…" Mom hugged me gently. When she released me, I saw tears falling down her cheek, but before I could ask her why she was crying, she wiped them away, and smiled.

"Lizzy, how are you feeling?" Edward asked me as he put his hands on mom's shoulder.

"I'm fine." I paused there recalling my memory for a moment. "What happened to Jacob?" I asked in a whisper. I was afraid to hear the answer.

"He's now in jail. He won't hurt you anymore." Edward was the one who answered. He smiled at me.

I was relieved to hear that Jacob could no longer come to my life. I smiled to him in return.

"When can I go home?"

"I'm sorry honey, but you have to stay here just one more night."

My face fell as I heard mom's response. I didn't like hospital. There were lots of males, and I felt nervous. Staying here alone… I didn't like the idea.

"It's alright, Lizzy. We won't leave you here all alone. We will stay with you." Edward knew what I was afraid of.

"Really?"

Just then, the door opened slowly. I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie enter the room.

I was very happy to see them. But they looked really worried, and I had to say that I was fine for it seemed a hundred times. So when Carlisle came and said that I needed to be checked up, I was glad. I didn't want everyone to worry about me. I was not that little.

Everybody expect mom and Edward said goodbye, and left the room.

"So Lizzy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I was so tired of using this phrase.

"The injury of your head isn't so serious. You may have some bruises, but you'll recover fully soon. I guess that you know you have to stay here tonight?"

I nodded and thanked him for taking care of my injuries.

"It's my job to make sure you are okay." Everybody chuckled at that. But mine turned into a yawn suddenly.

"You should sleep now, Lizzy."

Mom was at my side at once, and hugged me again.

"Good night, my little angel."

* * *

_Thank you so much for your comment on whether to add Edward or Bella's point of view in this story!!_

_So here is my decision: I am going to add Edward/Bella's point of view:D (__But next chapter would still be Lizzy's.)_

_By the way, how was this chapter? Please review!!_

_Sabrina_


	6. The Amusement Grounds

_Hello:D_

_I am really sorry it took so long... I had exams:(_

_Thank you very much for the reviews, and adding this story to your favourites and Story Alert list!!! I really appreciate that:D_

_I hope you enjoy:D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The amusement grounds**

**Lizzy Swan**

Another 2 weeks passed since I went out from the hospital. In these 2 weeks, I got really close to Edward. He picked me up after piano lessons and ballet lessons on Fridays, and stayed with me until mom got home. We also talked a lot about music. I simply liked the time together with him. He was different from every other males, I was not scared of him anymore.

"Lizzy, c'mon! I have to do your hair!"

Today, Rosalie and Emmet are going to take me to an amusement grounds, "Star Land" while Alice, Jasper, Edward and mom are going shopping. When they told me the plan, I was confused and asked mom why Rosalie was not and Jasper and Edward were going. Mom. Alice and Rosalie always went shopping together though mom hated it, and boys never went. But mom simply told me that they would need boys to carry tons of shopping bags.

I felt sorry for Jasper and Edward. Girls always got so many bags from shopping...

"Here you go, baby. We are ready to go now!" Rosalie finished making my hair into two braids.

"Thank you Rosalie!" I hugged her. I was simply happy that she didn't do something sophisticated with my hair.

"Now, go and tell your mom goodbye." Rosalie said as she released me.

So I went to my mom's room, and found Alice doing mom's hair. I couldn't see mom at first because of Alice, but when she moved, I was astonished. Mom was beautiful. She was wearing knee length midnight blue dress, which was really elegant.

"Mom, you look beautiful…" I said without really noticing that the words were out of my mouth.

"Thank you, sweetie. You look great, too." She blushed a little and pulled out her arms to hug me.

"Do what Rosalie and Emmett say, and be a good girl, okay?" She whispered to my ear.

I just nodded at her.

"Have fun, dear."

"You too, mom."

Edward and Jasper were already there when I entered the living room. Edward pulled me into his arms as I ran toward him.

"Hello, little-miss-Bennett." Edward greeted me chuckling.

"Hi, Edward." I hugged him. "Hi, Jasper." I extended my arms to Jasper.

"You look cute, Lizzy." He said as he took me from Edward.

"Thank you."

"Lizzy!!" Somebody called me really loudly. But before I could answer, I was in Emmett's arm, squeezed tightly as his usual greeting.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he released me.

"Yes!"

"Great! Say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye!" I said really excited.

"Have fun Lizzy."

"See you later."

Both Jasper and Edward waved at me smiling. I smiled in return, and went out with Rosalie and Emmett.

______________________

After 2 hours of driving, we finally made it to the "Star Land". The place was crowded with families since it was Saturday.

My eyes got wide as I saw how the place was big. There were lots of attractions. I'd never been to this place before, so I got really excited to find out what I could do.

"Lizzy, where would you want to go?" Rosalie asked me with a smile.

"Everywhere!!!" I looked up at her, and jumped up and down. Huge grin was on my face.

By the lunch time we've gone for most of the attractions. But I was still excited as we sat at the table of hamburger shop.

"How was your ballet lesson yesterday?" Rosalie asked me as we ate.

"It was……good." I lied but I was suddenly sad as I remembered.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow questionably. I sighted. Rosalie ever let go when she finds out that something was happening or happened to me, and I was horrible at lying.

"Well… when I was changing clothes to go home, Jane noticed the bruises on my body and started to make fun of me."

Now both Emmett and Rosalie looked furious. So I hurried to tell the rest of the story.

"But Edward was there when I got out from the locker room, and he held me in his arms I stopped crying." I finished my story, and saw they were no longer mad.

"Lizzy, you've got to tell me the next time somebody hurts to you. No worries, I'm going to take care of that." Emmett said seriously.

I nodded happily knowing that there would be somebody to protect me.

______________________

After noon passed quickly and I hadn't realized that I was tired until we got to the car. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch.

"Mom?"

"They're not back, yet." Emmett answered from the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7. We ordered pizza. Do you want to eat that?"

I nodded, and went into the kitchen.

I had thought that Jasper and Alice hadn't returned yet from what Emmett, so I was really surprised when I found them in the kitchen. Why were they back before mom?

"Why are you back earlier than mom, Alice?"

"They wanted to shop more but I was tired. So we decided to go back first." She replied to me with a huge smile. I wondered why she was happy…

"When are they going to be home?"

"They said that they would be here by 9."

I smiled at this. Mom would be home before I go to bed.

"Do you want to see what we got for you?" Alice was jumping up and down beside me. She always got excited to show me what she bought. But mom and I never became happy when they were anything to do with our outfit.

______________________

By 9, we finished the pizza, and Alice's fashion-show. And when we decided to watch a movie to wait for mom and Edward, they came home.

"Mom!!" I rushed and she scooped me up when I reached her.

Before we could say anything, Alice screamed. Both of us jumped, and it caused mom to fall. But Edward caught mom around the waist before it happened.

"What, Alice?" Edward was glaring at her.

"Bella, give Lizzy to Edward. You have to change the cloth before it is ruined."

Mom rolled her eyes and handed myself to Edward. Even I knew that we can't stand in front of Alice.

"Hi, Lizzy." Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hi."

"How was you day? Did you have a lot of fun?"

"Yes!! We went to all of the attractions!!"

"All of them?" He raised his eyebrow, smiling.

"Yes!! All of them!!!"

"Even the roller coasters?"

Edward knew that I was scare of roller coaster.

I nodded proudly at him. "Emmett was beside me and he held my hand whole the time. So it wasn't scared at all!"

"Thant's great to hear."

"How was your day, Edward?" I asked him after a moment. He was stroking my hair gently.

His face suddenly turned into a huge smile.

"I had a really great time."

I chuckled at his expression. He was grinning like a child.

"What's so funny little-miss-Bennett?"

Then, he started to tickle me.

When mom came back with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I was finally being able to breathe.

"What's so funny Lizzy?" Mom asked the same question Edward had asked me as she took me from him. She had a smile on her face. So I tightened my body to protect myself from the attack of tickling.

"Don't tickle me!!"

Everybody laughed at this.

When I was sure nobody is going to tickle me and was about to ask mom what she and Edward did, a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Time to go to bed, Lizzy." Mom said switching to a strict-mother mode. She didn't miss my yawn.

"But mom…" I started to protest. I didn't want to sleep yet.

"No, buts."

"You can talk in the morning, Lizzy." Edward told me and I saw everyone nodding in the agreement. Then I knew I had to listen to mom.

"Okay…" I sighted.

After saying goodnight to everyone, mom carried me in her arms to my room, and put me into bed.

"I love you, sweetheart." She whispered to my ear, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, mom."

"Sweet dreams…"

Then, I was drifting in the dream.

* * *

_What did you think? Please review!!!_

_Spring break is coming soon in my school:D Finally!!!_

_So I'm going to update more often:D_

_See you soon,_

_Sabrina_


End file.
